


The Calm After the Storm

by EclecticIsMyMiddleName



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Storms, Suggestive Themes, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/EclecticIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Sasha is only scared of three things: storms, lightning, and food shortages. While in the infirmary, a storm rolls in. Can Connie comfort her until it passes?





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrincessDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessDiamond/gifts), [DustyBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyBunny/gifts).



Lightning flashed, followed by the ominous roar of thunder. Whimpering, Sasha curled into herself more as she lay on her bed. Lightning flashed again and she threw the blanket over her head as the expected growl of thunder followed soon after.  
  
"Sasha?" came a voice, making Sasha sit bolt upright with fright. A sigh escaped her lips when she saw Connie standing by her bedside with a worried expression marring his usually cheerful face.  
  
"I'm okay," Sasha said, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself and looking down at her lap. "Just a little....scared, I guess." Thunder grumbled again and she gripped the blanket so hard that her knuckles turned white.  
  
Connie's chest tightened at how afraid Sasha looked. His best friend was one of the bravest people he knew, and watching her cower before a thunderstorm cut him to the quick. Seeing how alone she looked in that bed, an idea popped into his head. "Need company?"  
  
"What?" Sasha asked, but Connie didn't answer as he climbed in bed with her. "Connie!"  
  
"What? You're scared," he explained with a grin, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Don't you want my company?"  
  
Sasha bit her lip and felt her face flush. She and Connie may still act like dorky teenagers, but the truth was, they wouldn't be for much longer. At seventeen, it would only be three more years until they were officially not teens anymore. Connie would always be Connie to her, but Sasha couldn't ignore the way her friend's appearance was changing. His face had thinned out as he lost his baby fat, and he had started growing his hair out. It was still short - only an inch or so long - but it still looked so new on him that she had to resist the urge to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. The biggest change was how tall he was now. Out of the blue, Connie had hit a growth spurt and suddenly, Sasha had to look up to meet his eyes. She still hasn't heard the end of that one.  
  
"Well?" Connie asked, tilting his head at her. Sasha bit her lip harder and she ducked her head to block him from her vision. He was only a few inches away from her and despite how hard she tried to ignore it, her stomach filled with butterflies every time he looked at her.  
  
"We're not supposed to, remember?" she pointed out. "Guys and girls can't share sleeping quarters, let alone beds."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't our usual sleeping quarters," Connie pointed out, gesturing to the infirmary they and other injured military personnel were being housed in. "Ergo, the usual rules don't apply."  
  
A skirmish with titans had led to many military personnel needing care. It was mostly inexperienced cadets that had been seriously injured. Sasha and Connie had been lucky to get through the fight with only a few scrapes.  
  
"Still," Connie continued, his smile fading when she refused to look at him. Tensing, he withdrew his arm. "It's okay if you want to be alone. I understand."  
  
Sasha felt a sinking in the pit of her stomach as Connie hugged himself. "Connie, I-" Thunder boomed outside, halting her words on her tongue as she flung herself onto her best friend.  
  
Connie's eyes widened in surprise as Sasha clung to him. Pity twisted inside him when he wrapped his arms around her and noticed she was shaking. "Hey, it's gonna be okay."  
  
"No, it won't!" Sasha protested, her voice muffled as she buried her face into Connie's chest. "Storms scare the hell out of me!"  
  
Chuckling, Connie rested his chin on top of her head. "I noticed."  
  
"I feel so silly right now," Sasha admitted, tears stinging her eyes. "Like a little kid."  
  
"It's okay to feel that way," Connie replied, one hand rubbing circles on her back. "We all get that way sometimes." Sasha sniffled and his chest tightened so much, he swear he felt his heart cracking. "Oh, Sasha, don't cry. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
Sasha rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Sorry, I-I'll try to stop." Lightning flashed and Sasha squeezed her eyes shut with a whimper. She tensed as the expected round of thunder came. The rain pounded harder on the roof of the infirmary, and Sasha dug her fingers into the fabric of Connie's shirt to ground herself.  
  
Connie cleared his throat, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks. "Uh, Sasha? You're stretching out my shirt."  
  
Sasha was about to let go, but another flash of lightning struck and she dug her fingers deeper into the fabric. "Deal with it."  
  
Connie smiled and adjusted his head so his cheek rested against the top of her head. "You know, I could distract you with my terrible puns."  
  
Sasha groaned. "It's too early for those, even for me." She smiled, feeling his heart beat a little faster when she hugged him closer. "But thank you."  
  
Connie's face flushed harder and he was grateful the relative darkness of the infirmary covered his blush.  
  
The wind howled and blew a few window shutters open. The wooden shutters cracked against the stone walls. Startled, Sasha gripped Connie harder than ever before as she felt a new wave of tears pool in her eyes. "Dammit, I'm scared!"  
  
Connie winced as Sasha squeezed his ribs too hard. "S-Sasha! I can't breathe!" Sasha mumbled an apology and loosened her grip. Connie hesitated a moment before reaching up with one hand and stroking her hair. She tensed for a half of a second, then sighed and let her body go limp against him. "It's gonna be okay."  
  
_I should tell her now,_ he thought. _We may never have another moment like this.  
_  
He bit his lip and heard his pulse rushing in his ears as he continued, "I'm here for you, okay? I'm always gonna be because....because you mean so much me." Sasha tensed, but Connie forced himself to continue in case he lost his nerve. "I think...I think I love you-"  
  
Eyes wide as plates, Sasha sat bolt upright. "Wha-?" She winced as she misjudged how close the two of them were and knocked the top of her head into Connie's jaw.  
  
Connie grunted on impact and when Sasha pulled away, he rubbed his jaw. "Ow." He moved his jaw side to side and winced. "That's gonna bruise."  
  
"S-Sorry," Sasha mumbled, rubbing her head and lowering her gaze to her lap. Her face was burning with embarrassment but at the same time, her stomach was doing flips. She couldn't suppress a giddy smile as his words ran through her head again.  
  
_I think I love you...  
_  
Connie sighed and let his hand fall to his side. "Look, I'm sorry if I caught you off guard. I just....wanted to tell you. Y'know, in case something happens."  
  
"It's good you told me," Sasha replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and looking up at him shyly. "Because I-I think I feel the same."  
  
Connie's eyes widened and he went slack jawed. "R-Really?" Sasha nodded and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his jaw. He brushed his fingertips against the spot where her lips had touched his jaw. "What was that for?"  
  
"Partially because of your confession," Sasha replied, rubbing the nape of her neck. "And partially because I whacked you with my head pretty good there." She poked his jaw. "There's even a bruise forming already."  
  
A little pinprick of pain shot through him when Sasha touched the budding bruise. "Ow, hey!"  
  
Sasha giggled. "Sorry!"  
  
"No you're not," Connie teased. Feeling emboldened by her giggling, he took Sasha's chin in his hand. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "That's for your head, just in case you get a bruise, too."  
  
Sasha shed the blanket, blushing so hard she was overheating underneath it. "I-I think you hit my cheek, too."  
  
Connie raised a brow. "What? No, I didn't, I only-" The truth hit him and grinned. "Oh, I see." Leaning forward, he placed another kiss on her cheek. As he pulled away, Sasha grabbed his shirt collar. Holding him in place, she swallowed hard before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
  
When she let him go, they locked eyes until Connie broke the contact. His eyes slid down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. Sasha bit her lip and leaned closer, closing her eyes as Connie tilted his head. He closed his eyes as his lips brushed hers in a chaste kiss.  
  
Just as Connie broke away, Sasha cupped his face with her hands and pulled him back for another kiss. However, she pulled him too fast and their mouths smacked together.  
  
"Ow! Sorry!" Sasha exclaimed, bringing her fingers to her lower lip and checking for blood. "I'm fine."  
  
"I'm not," Connie replied, looking down at the blood droplets on his fingers and grinning. "Got me pretty good there." His lower lip was bleeding a little.  
  
"Sorry about that," Sasha said, reaching up to cup his face in her hands again. "I'll go slower this time." She pulled him towards her slowly, then brushed her lips against his. Connie closed his eyes as he kissed her back. After breaking the kiss, Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him and sighed, burying her face in his neck.  
  
"Guess I should be happy that storm rolled in?" Connie joked, his hands resting on her waist. He paused and listened, but heard nothing but the rhythmic breathing of other sleeping personnel. "Hey, the storm's gone."  
  
Sasha listened, too. "Hey, it is." Giggling, she added, "Guess you did a good job of distracting me?"  
  
"Guess so," he agreed, tilting his head to place a kiss on Sasha's neck. Sasha's eyes snapped open and she pulled back abruptly. "What? Did I go to fa-?" Sasha pounced on him and he landed on his back on the mattress with Sasha on top of him. A second later, Sasha's lips were on his again. He made a noise of surprise when she stuck her tongue between his lips. He curled his fingers into the bed sheets as Sasha ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
_This has to be a dream,_ he reasoned as he cupped the back of Sasha's head with one hand, his fingers tangling into her hair. _Maybe I'm dead? Maybe I didn't make it back from a mission and this is where my soul ended up?_ Sasha pulled away and kissed his cheek, then his jaw before moving to neck. He shuddered when her teeth scraped his skin. _Yep, definitely in Heaven.  
_  
Somebody groaned in their sleep and rolled over, making their sheets shift loudly in the otherwise quiet infirmary. The noise snapped Connie back to reality and he put his hands on her shoulders, just firm enough to make her pull away.  
  
"Did I go too fast?" Sasha asked, looking down at Connie's chest to avoid looking into his eyes. "Oh no, I went too fast!"  
  
"No, no, it's fine," he assured her, putting his fingers under her chin and tilting her gaze up at him. "It's just - I'd love to keep doing this, but this isn't really the time-" He glanced over at the sleeping military personnel. "-or the place."  
  
Sasha followed his gaze and laid her head on his chest. "I see your point." She tucked her head underneath his chin and pulled the blanket over them. "Guess we should sleep while it's quiet?"  
  
"Guess so," Connie replied, draping his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes but couldn't quiet his mind. He couldn't easily forget the way she's changed so suddenly. One minute, she was shy and biting her lip to hide that smile that he loved so much. The next minute, she was taking control and forcing him onto his back - not that he minded much.  
  
_All of that was from one little kiss on her neck?_ he wondered. He tensed, trying to stifle the shiver going down his spine as he wondered what she would've done if he hadn't stopped her.  
  
Sasha must have noticed he had tensed because she looked up at him. "What's wrong? Are you not comfortable?"  
  
"No, it's not that," Connie replied, swallowing hard. He lowered his voice and added, "Meet me in the barracks tomorrow afternoon while everyone else is training."  
  
"How come?" Sasha whispered, then blushed as Connie smirked, raising one of his eyebrows. "Ohhh, I see." She bit her lip, then placed a quick kiss on his lips. "How about we make it a bet? Whoever gets there last has to do the chores for the winner for the rest of the day."  
  
"You're on."  
  
The next day, Connie arrived at the barracks last, but couldn't find it in him to care. Doing extra chores was worth the few extra hours he got to be alone with Sasha. The only thing he did mind was having to constantly readjust his collar to hide the hickies.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter if you wanna go follow me there! :)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/EclecticWrites  
> My handle is @EclecticWrites.


End file.
